


Control

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Series: Coolress [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Boss/Employee Relationship, Doctor Kink, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, Rough Sex, Sexism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldith's the boss of everyone around her... except Colress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the "Coolress" series! I decided to gather all my Colress fics and put 'em in one place for all da Colress fans out there :). He's a very sexy man and I haven't seen many smutty stories about him. Ofc, "Coolress" is a play on his name- plus he's really cool! One of my fav characters. 
> 
> Oh yeah, Aldith's in this fic too LOL. She's also tight.

Control

Aldith has always had a high sex drive. And the need to control others. Combine the two together, and there was trouble.

Big trouble.

On days when Team Plasma wasn’t on a mission, she, Barret, and her two lackies would have rough and degrading sex anywhere. In a lab, in a forest, even in the bosses’ private room. During these wild encounters, Aldith would whip, kick, punch, and spank them to submission. Like the worthless dogs they were. Like how all men were. Barret was OK in the sack, but her two underlings would just… peak at her pussy. Unsurprisingly, they were useless in bed too. Ugh, what the hell was she gonna do with those two? Well, at least they made good punching bags.

Today wasn’t the time to think about such things though; she was guarding her boss Colress while Barret and the others looked for N.

“How’s the research coming along?” she asked in her usual harsh, demanding tone.

“Well.” he answered while typing.

“Is it almost finished?” her tone was even harsher.

“A scientist’s research is never truly ‘finished’.”

 _“This man…”_ “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

She grumbled in frustration.

Aldith never saw this geek as her “boss”- that honor was reserved for Ghetsis, though she hasn’t met him yet. How could she? Who the hell would be intimidated by him? This wimpy, frail, sorry excuse of a _boy_. Why’d she have to be his bodyguard while the others got to do something fun? The injustice of it all made her clutch her fists and scowl. When she was in this mood, sex came to mind.

Rough, dirty sex. The kind of sex that empowered her. The kind that made men scream and cry her name in anguish. She became wet by thinking about lashing her underlings until their skin peeled off. Argh, the tension was killing her!

This bastard in front of her wasn’t helping, either. Aldith didn’t find sissy men like him attractive, but sex to her wasn’t about looks- it was about control. It was a fantasy to hers to dominate her boss, the one guy who didn’t bow down before her. Colress (what the hell kinda name was that, anyway?) was a sad excuse for a boss, but that might be a good thing. He’d be easy to control.

She pulled down her mask and sneaked up behind him while he was busy typing. He was about to turn around when she grabbed him, turned him towards her, and jammed her tongue down his throat. While her tongue was forcing its way around his mouth, she unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. The kiss deepened as she fisted it and used her free hand to pull down her pants; she stopped fisting it and placed it between her legs to grind on it. He held her tighter as her wet folds and numb clit moved back and forth on his member.

Aldith finally broke the kiss. She said nothing.

Colress was trying to stay calm. “... So _that’s_ what you look like! I must say, you’re a fairly attractive woman-”

How many times has she heard that? “Don’t flatter me.”

“Then I won’t.”

“I wanna have sex with you.” she got down to the chase.

He looked dumbfounded. “You call forcing yourself on me ‘having sex with me’? You should’ve asked me before kissing me!”

She rolled her eyes. “Can I- I mean, we have sex?”

He sighed. “I can’t say ‘no.’.” he removed his glasses and placed them on the desk. “But this would feel better without clothes, don’t you think?” he smirked.

Caught off guard, Aldith answered, “Of course.”

They took off each other’s clothing and returned to the sloppy kissing. As they bit one each other’s lips, they ran their hands on the other person’s back, butt, thighs, and hips. Blood started flowing down Colress’ lower lip, and Aldith roamed in his mouth, a taste she was familiar with. After savoring the taste, she licked her way down to his dick and wrapped her lips around it.

“Ahh…” he moaned as she bobbed her head.

 _“Gah, he moans like a perv. That’s it, I’m making this guy my bitch.”_ Aldith bit down on the head of Colress’ cock so hard that blood started dripping.

“OWW!” he screamed and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

 _“I hate it when they pull on my hair._ ” but his screams were lovely.

So lovely that she needed to hear more. She jammed two fingers into his little opening while sinking her teeth into his shaft. Fresh blood flowed down her chin like juice.

“GOOD GOD! OOOUUUCCCHHHH!” his yelling nearly busted her eardrums.

Aldith welcomed a third finger into Colress’ opening. “Take it like a man!” she ordered and began to lick off the excess blood.

“Mmmm…” he loosened the grip on her hair.

At this point, Aldith wanted to bite this dude’s balls so roughly that they’d bust, but she couldn’t do that. Not yet, anyway. She removed a finger from his entrance and starting thrusting them. He was groaning again- urgh, she felt like vomiting- and she twisted his cock to get him to shut the hell up. His moaning turned into yelling thankfully, and she glided her fingers in and out of him at a quicker speed.

“Nnn…”

She pinched his balls. Hard.

“Ouch! Enough, woman!”

Enough was never enough. She picked on his bite marks so extra blood would flow, stood up, and placed his cock between her legs. Small moans poured out of her as Colress’ warm blood made contact with her hot cum.

“My blood turns you on, no?” he asked in a husky voice and inserted a finger into her butthole.

Dammit, her weak spot! She could do nothing but sigh.

“I take that as a yes?” he wiggled his finger, causing small vibrations to travel up her body.

Instead of answering with words, she embraced him, dug her nails into his back, and closed her legs tighter.

Colress rubbed Aldith’s back with his free hand and entered another finger. His pace was slow, as she expected. It still felt pretty damn good, as much as she didn’t wanna admit it.

He yanked his fingers out and outta nowhere, he shoved her, grabbed her arm, and slammed her face first unto the desk.

“This is actually fun!” he chuckled. “Let me make the rules from here on!” he cackled.

What the hell…? How’d this man child pull one ever her? This was unacceptable! Infuriating! Aldith was well trained, so she could break free from his grip at any time, but that wasn’t the point. Some spineless man suddenly overpowering her caused her body to turn cold. Like that time when…

“What? You’re gonna try to control me like your Pokemon?” she tried her best to sound unfazed.

Colress laughed. “ Drop your tough girl act. You’re shaking.”

Tch, he was right. An unsettling feeling creeped up on her when he said that. “I hate you.” she hissed.

He flicked her earlobe and said, “I know.” in a conceited fashion.

Aldith shivered. _Yuck._

She began to shiver for a different reason when he slid two fingers into her butthole. They were swirling in a fluid motion, brushing on every inch of her walls.

 _“Oooohh…”_ she tried her best not to moan out loud. No way in hell was she gonna give him that satisfaction. _“Harder… faster…_ plllllleeeaaassseee…” she bit her lip.

“Does my lowly employee want more?” Colress asked in a mocking voice.

Lowly employee?! She wasn’t gonna take that sitting down. “You’re not the boss of me, you-”

Her sentence was cut short; Colress banged her head against the keyboard and she yelped. “I’m afraid I am. For the time being.”

“Grr…”

He twisted her arm. “Temper, temper. We haven’t gotten along since the beginning, correct? There was always this… friction between us, with the whole ‘I don’t care about Team Plasma’ thing. Because of that, you’re unable to acknowledge me as your boss. You can’t bare it, in fact. You…”

What the hell was this guy going on and on about? He was so fucking full of himself; his ego was even bigger that Team Plasma’s _real_ boss.

“SHUT UP!” Aldith had enough.

Her arm got twisted again. “Tsk, tsk. This was what I was lecturing about. You don’t respect me.” he sighed. “But it doesn’t matter I suppose- I don’t respect you and your teammates either.” his tone was sharper than a blade.

Aldith was about to blow a fuse. “Leave Barret and the others outta this! This is between you and me only!”

He laughed. “Indeed, it is! I bet you wish they were here!”

She gasped. “What…?”

“HA HA HA! Did you honestly think I didn’t know about your little sexual escapades? Cameras are everywhere, you know.”

“So, you were watching us?”

“Think about it. You’re one of the smarter ones, no?”

Aldith didn’t want or need to do that. “Sicko…”

“I could say the same thing about you and your scumbag colleagues.”

That hit a nerve. _“Stay calm, Aldith. Stay calm. Otherwise, you’ll play right into his hands.”_ “Tch, you just see us as your playthings, don’t you?”

He released her and flipped her. “I do.” his eyes boggled.

Looking at this monster caused her to feel queasy and she broke out into a cold sweat. Now that she was free, she could escape, but her feet were frozen. This feeling reminded her just how weak she was in front of a dominant man, the kind of person she loathed the most.

“Now-” Colress grabbed her biceps and pulled her an inch closer to him. “Let’s get to the fun part, shall we?” his eyes returned to normal.

“Fun for who?”

“It’s ‘for whom’.” he corrected. “Don’t worry, this’ll be fun for the both of us! Your respect for authority obviously lacking, so as your boss, I’ll fix it.”

 _“Damn, he has a tight grip on me.”_ “You think you can fix me like a tool? Tch.”

He closed his eyes. “Not really.” he reopened them. “I’ll start retraining you! First, call me ‘boss’. ‘Boss Colress.’ “

She’d rather puke on his face. This was the most humiliating thing that she has been through recently. Even worse than losing to shitty Team Rocket.

“Bastard…” she said under her breath.

Colress squeezed Aldith’s biceps to the point that blood stopped circulating in them; she yelled in agony. “B-o-s-s C-o-l-r-e-s-s.” he spelled it out like a preschool teacher.

She vomited a little in her mouth. “Boss Colress…” she frowned and felt nauseous.

He frowned. “Aww… you don’t sound too happy.” he smiled widely. “Smile for me, now!”

Could this guy be any sicker? He was acting like a pedophile. “Boss Colress.” she wore a crooked smile.

Loosening his grip, he said, “That’s well enough. Your reward is-”

Within a blink of an eye, his dick was tearing its way up her walls. They were dry, so it was painful. He pushed her towards the desk and was thrusting her. Slow. Way too slow for her liking. Guys who moved slowly didn’t get her wet, but at least he made her feel _something_. Painful, rough sex- which was how she liked it- was better than not feeling anything at all. The pain brought up a lot of things bottled up inside that was begging to come out.

On impulse, Aldith wrapped her leg around Colress’ waist and scratched his back. Her body started going limp and she was trying to hold back her moans.

He stopped. “Would you like me to go faster? I know you’re the rough type.”

Ugh, he was reading her like a book. “You know the answer to that.”

He nuzzled her neck. “Say ‘punish me harder, Boss Colress!’ “ he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered. _“His lips are too damn close to my ear!”_

“Or say ‘I’m such a bad patient, Dr. Colress!”

Actually, that second option sounded interesting. Doctor kinks were her favorite; it often involved lots of blood.

Aldith took a deep breath. “I’m such a bad patient, Dr. Colress!”

He stared at her and wore a suggestive smirk. “I know you are.” he purred.

She blushed. “Wow, that was pretty sexy,” she caught herself saying.

He chuckled and pinched her cheeks. “You’re cute when you want to be.”

She pouted. “Just fuck me already!”

“That’s not how you talk to your doctor,” he said flatly.

“Push inside me, Dr. Colress…” she moaned.

That did it. Colress started thrusting harder and faster; his sharp impales were cutting through her walls like a knife. The pair moaned and groaned as Colress’ throbbing cock was sliding up and down Aldith’s slick walls.

“Ooooh, Dr. Colress!” she screamed as she scratched his back.

He began to grind on her. “You’re such a good patient…”

Her skin became hotter and stickier as their bodies made them stick to each other like clue. Eventually, Colress came, erupting his hot semen like a volcano. It caused an explosion in Aldith’s body, and she splattered her cum on his dick.

Colress collapsed on Aldith, and they were breathing unevenly. When his breathing stopped, he pulled out.

“I’m not done with my patient just yet.” he turned her around, grabbed one of her wrists and squeezed the life outta them, and trailed two fingers into her butt.

She was whimpering because of her aching wrist, but the fingering helped ease the pain. Cold chills soared up her spine as his fingers grinded on her walls.

“Oh, Doctor…” she moaned.

HIs fingers wiggled. “That’s an obedient patient…” he chuckled.

This was starting to feel like a prison checkup. She was able to let it go though, when he replaced his fingers with his cock. Endless groans poured out of her when he was impaling her. He was so rough with her that she could practically feel his dick touching her spine, trying to break it in half. Yes, this was she liked it.

“That’s the spot, Doctor! Uhh!” Aldith screamed.

“Does my patient like this type of treatment?” he pounded her even harder.

“AHH!” she came again and passed out.

When she woke up, Colress was holding her and running his fingers through her hair.

“I take that as a yes?” he teased.

She grumbled. How could she display suck weakness in front of the man she despised the most? How could she let him control her the whole time? But, she had to admit it- that was the roughest sex she has ever had.

“You’re a lot stronger than you look,” she said.

He chuckled. “I get that a lot.”

“Hmph, I’m assuming you’ve done this before?”

“Maybe.”

"Scum.”

“Can you stand up on your own now?” he ignored her insult, which she found irritating.

“I think.”

He let her go, and her back and leg pain struck her all of a sudden. While rubbing her neck, she looked down and saw trails of blood on her legs. She gasped- that hasn’t happened before.

“You’re better at sex than I imagined too.” she stated.

“No one has ever told me that.”

“Get outta here!”

Seriously.” he wiped off his smile. “I know I shouldn’t ask this, but why do you hate men so much?”

The nerve of this guy! What gave him the balls to ask her that? No one has ever questioned her about her hatred of men. Hell, not even _she_ has asked herself about that. The answer was hidden in her past, when men used to control her every move. She was simply treating men how they treated her.

Aldith turned away. “I… I… none of your damn business!” she tried to sound tough, but her voice cracked.

Colress rested a hand on Aldith’s shoulder. “Did I hit a nerve?”

Trying not to weep, she answered, “You jerk! What’cha think?!”

He turned her around and pulled her close to his chest. Her eyes widened- this was the first time someone has done this to her. Although he wasn’t saying anything, she felt his soothing heartbeat and hands running up and down her body. That was it- she couldn’t hold back the tears. She was sobbing on his chest, and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

“I still hate you.” Aldith hissed after she stopped crying.

He backed away from her. “I know. How can you not, after what I just did?”

His dominating her won’t be out of her memory anytime soon. “Urgh…”

He laughed. Was this some kind of sick joke to him?

 _“Eww, and I just had a ‘tender’ moment with this sicko. Argh, forget it!”_ “Uh, thanks.” she mumbled, looking down.

He leaned towards her. “Hmm? What was that?”

She looked at him. “Don’t make me repeat it!”

He laughed louder. “So, how does your own medicine taste? Not too good, I imagine?”

Great, he was on his egotistical streak again. “... Bad. That’s what you want me to say, right?” she shrugged.

“Not necessarily. You may say whatever you wish.”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you a therapist now?”

“Obviously not, but I took a psychology class when I was an undergrad.”

“Did you take any classes on how to be a man?”

He looked confused. “Uhh… you mean like gender studies?”

She raised an eyebrow. _“Who?”_

“Never mind.”

Going back to the original subject, she said, “I don’t need to know what it’s like to be treated like shit.” she averted her eyes. “I already have been… plenty of times…” _“Shit, I’m gonna cry again!”_

He frowned. “Past trauma? Thought as much.”

Her sadness was replaced with rage. “Then why the fuck did you ask?!”

“Just curious.”

“Grr…” her face turned red.

Outta nowhere, he locked lips with her. At first, she was pissed, but that feeling slipped away as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Her lips and tongue had minds of their own, kissing him back.

When he broke the kiss, Colress said, “I can sympathize with you, but not every man is out to hurt you-”

“You just did.”

“Right. But you ultimately enjoyed it, no?” his eyes widened.

She flinched. Scary guy. “You know the answer to that. Don’t make me sick by saying it.”

“Hey, I was only retaliating.” he stated. “You’re the one who started it!”

“And I should’ve finished it.” she said on impulse.

A twisted smile appeared. “Oh, is that right?”

Her body temperature took a dive. “Yeah.”

“Any who,” he continued. “you must let the past go. Let forgiveness in your heart.”

That was the wussiest shit she has ever heard! Later on today, she was gonna kick herself for being scared of this he she.

Aldith stuck her tongue out in disgust. “Yuck, are you trying to ask me out?”

He nodded.

She returned to normal. “Good, ‘cause I don’t believe in ‘love’. Too many shitty and useless guys like you, and too much goddamn hatred.” she explained.

“You and me both.” Colress agreed.

“Hmph, we finally found something in common, other than controlling others.”

“True.”

Searching for something to say, she said, “Shit, the others will be here soon. We should take a shower."

 

He smirked. “Together?”

She shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

As they walked towards the showers, Colress held Aldith’s hand and said, “We really should have sex again.”

Smiling, she said, “Uh huh. This time, I'll be in complete control.”

He squeezed her wrist without mercy. “Not for very long.”

Colress was right. Damn right.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Aldith's a minor but cool character, so I wanted to give her some depth and background. Colress is just crazy LOL. Wanted to bulid on that too.


End file.
